The present invention generally relates to receptacles, and more particularly, to a hair iron holder.
Hair irons, for example, hot irons, crimping irons, or curling irons operate by typically heating an elongated barrel for direct contact with hair. The heated barrel is typically coupled to a clamp where the hair is disposed between the barrel and clamp when heated. The clamp is typically disposed over one side of the barrel leaving the other side of the barrel exposed. When not in use, it may be common for a user to lay the hair iron down on a counter top. An unattended hair iron can easily come into skin contact with a distracted person or a child unaware that the barrel is hot.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that can safely detain a hair iron while heated.